


Brevi storie tristi

by darkrin



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Introspection, Prossimamente forse
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Raccolta sconclusionata di esercizi e tentativi di tornare a scrivere come si deve.1. È complicato perché Hope è figlia di Klaus e Klaus è il mostro che ha trasformato il suo sangue e che ancora le vive nelle ossa.(SPOILER per la s5 di TO | per lo più klaroline | Canon e AU)





	Brevi storie tristi

**Author's Note:**

> \- SPOILER PER LA 5x01 DI TO. Ho detto SPOILER quindi poi non ditemi che non vi avevo avvertito;  
> \- solita roba breve e noiosa ~~e che non mancava a nessuno~~ di introspezione sul personaggio di Caroline;  
>  \- NO BETA e non scrivo da mesi quindi segnalatemi qualsiasi svista, errore, tempo verbale che non funziona.

   
Caroline Forbes, o quel che ne resta sotto la pelle della diciassettenne che è morta soffocata in un letto d’ospedale, conosce il peso dell’essere seconda, dell’essere il pensiero che sfiora la mente solo _dopo_ che il voto è stato scritto sul registro, che la porta è stata chiusa, che il piano è stato messo in atto, che l’appello è stato fatto e una studentessa è stata dimenticata alle Olimpiadi di Matematica e solo dopo ricordarsi: “oh, ma c’era anche Caroline con noi”.  
Quando ha aperto la scuola per Giovani Dotati – e quanto avrebbe riso Steven, di lei, che dopo aver disprezzato per estati intere la sua collezione di X-Men era finita per diventare una versione bionda di Charles Xavier. Quanto avrebbe riso, se non l’avesse odiata perché era un vampiro – Caroline si è ripromessa di non commettere mai l’errore di preferire un suo studente agli altri ed è stato facile farlo, all’inizio. È stato come eseguire uno split lift o leccarsi le labbra dopo aver bevuto una sacca di sangue B negativo.  
Le cose sono diventate più complicate quando Hope Mikaelson, con l’età di Lizzie e Josie, gli occhi di Klaus e la mano stretta intorno alle dita di Hayley Marshall, ha messo piede per la prima volta nella scuola sorta dalle ossa della casa di Damon e Stefan Salvatore. Caroline ha accolte le due donne con il sorriso perfetto di una vecchia Miss Mystic Falls e le dita strette intorno alla balaustra dell’ampia scala tanto da scheggiare il legno e abbastanza da nascondere il tremito che le aveva scosso la mano come una corrente elettrica, come un singulto del mostro che le vive nelle ossa e che non avrebbe voluto altro che affondare i denti nella giugulare di Hayley.  
Ma c’era di mezzo una bambina. E c’era di mezzo Klaus ed era tutto più complicato.  
   
***  
   
Caroline non si rende subito conto subito dell’attenzione con cui i suoi occhi seguono i passi di Hope Marshall lungo i corridoi della scuola, di come segni i suoi progressi con la stessa dedizione che rivolge a Lizzie e Josie.  
Non se ne accorge fino a quando Alaric non le si siede accanto, un giorno, con un sorriso tirato come un vecchio palloncino sgonfio. Caroline ricorda lo scuro mogano della panchina su cui erano seduti e la leggera brezza che scuoteva le fronde brillanti degli alberi; ricorda le risate di Hope e delle gemelle che correvano nel prato. Ricorda di aver pensato a un altro giardino, a un altro sole e al battito d’ali di un colibrì.  
\- Ti sei fermata di nuovo a parlare con Hope, dopo la lezione. –  
La voce di Alaric l’aveva fatta sussultare e Caroline si era umettata le labbra improvvisamente secche. Aveva scosso le spalle in una parvenza di serenità.  
\- La situazione è complicata – aveva sussurrato furiosamente per non farsi sentire dai bambini. – Lo sai cos’è e cos’ha passato. Sto cercando di farla ambientare perché nessun bambino merita una cosa del genere e perché non possiamo permetterci che diventi un pericolo per gli altri studenti. -  
Alaric l’aveva guardata con un sopracciglio inarcato e un’espressione divertita sulle labbra che per un istante le aveva ricordato Damon; che per un istante le aveva fatto venir il desiderio di prenderlo a schiaffi.  
\- La situazione è complicata, ma non per i motivi che dici tu – aveva risposto con l’aria di chi ha vissuto più anni di te e vede cosa stai cercando di nascondere.  
Caroline aveva ingoiato un ringhio tra i denti bianchi.  
   
***  
   
Caroline si impone di fare più attenzione, di tornare a scivolare nell’ombra in cui si nascondono i mostri dei romanzi gotici e i presidi dei racconti furiosi degli studenti. Lascia che sia Alaric a gestire le relazioni e le comunicazioni con Hayley Marshall e Freya Mikaelson, smette di sedersi con Hope e ascoltare i racconti della bambina sul suo zio preferito e delle foto che le manda dalla Namibia, sulla zia che vive in un loft a New York e su quel padre che ama come il suo respiro e che ogni tanto la chiama. Caroline smette di sorriderle ogni mattina e di accarezzarle i capelli quando si incrociano nei corridoi ed è come staccarsi un braccio, come tirare, tirare, tirare e sentire il _pop_ dell’articolazione della spalla che si lussa e sentire i tessuti – muscoli, ossa, vasi sanguigni – che si lacerano, ma è necessario e Caroline stringe i denti, serra i pugni e, ogni mattina, le passa accanto senza sfiorarla.  
Continua a seguirne i progressi - gli incantesimi che Hope impara e le amicizie che stringe - da dietro l’uscio chiuso del suo ufficio e se lo fa con più attenzione, con più affetto di quanto dovrebbe, beh, non c’è nessuno a poterlo testimoniare.  
   
***  
   
Quando viene a sapere che Klaus ha smesso di parlare con la figlia, Caroline sfiora lo schermo del telefono con il polpastrello prima di ricordarsi che non è suo compito, che non è la sua chiamata da fare.  
   
***  
   
È difficile parlare con Klaus di Hope e non lasciare che le scivolino nella voce quelle attenzioni particolari che Caroline, ancora ora, non riesce a impedirsi di dedicare alla figlia dell’uomo che le sta di fronte, con le mani sporche di sangue e una pila di cadaveri intorno ai piedi. È difficile non lasciare che gli occhi le si ammorbidiscano al pensiero di Hope, che l’affetto non le impregni le parole che mastica e sputa come denti cariati.  
È difficile non lasciare trapelare che è complicato – è appoggiata ad uno schienale di mogano, c’è il sole e la voce di Alaric si mischia alle risate delle bambine che si ricorrono nell’erba alta – perché Hope è _sua_ figlia e Klaus è il mostro che ha trasformato il suo sangue e che ancora le vive nelle ossa.


End file.
